This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to evaluate the ability of immunostimulatory oligonucleotides to enhance resistance to potential biological weapons and emerging infectious diseases. In previous mouse studies, single doses of these compounds provided measurable protection to a wide range of infectious agents for 2 to 4 weeks. This study will evaluate the response of monkeys to inhaled doses of an immunostimulatory oligonucleotide and will determine whether ISS enhances the protective responses to relatively harmless challenges with bacteria and viruses.